These Nightmares(Phan)(DanXPhil)
by Sydnielovesjalex
Summary: Dan is scared the darkness will take over him and Phil is there to protect him. Boyxboy Dan is scared of rejection from Phil. will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dan's POV

The darkness was closing in and I was stuck unable to move, I scream for help but no one can hear, my screams are silent. Darkness, all I could see was darkness no light I was trapped forever in a world of darkness, with no way out.

"DAN DAN WAKE UP!"

I jump up sweating I could feel the tears running down my cheek. "Dan are you okay? I heard you screaming, what's wrong are you hurt?" Phil questioned, worry written all over his face. "It was the nightmare again." "Again that's the fourth one this week." Phil said pulling me into a hug. "I'm just so scared that one day I'll wake up and darkness with be there with no light." "Don't worry Dan I won't let the darkness take you!" I smile feeling safe with Phil's strong arms around my slim figure. "Phil?" "Yes, Dan?" "Wi-will you sleep with me tonight? please protect me from the darkness." "Of course I will Dan." He smiled looking down at me with those beautiful blue eyes I've always loved. I smiled back at him and snuggled my head into his chest, feeling safe. "Goodnight Phil." "Goodnight Dan."

A/N hellos everyone, are you enjoying the story so far I hope! Leave some comments below on some ideas you guys want to have in the next part. Xoxo until next time, peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dan's POV

I slept with Phil for the night, while lying awake I look over to my best friend, he looks so cute in his sleep.

What was I saying? He'd never love me, I mean come on he says we are best buds, I bet he doesn't even think of us as anything more, like I do.

Who am I kidding? I'm a mess and Phil...well he's Phil, with his beautiful blue eyes and his raven blank hair and his amazing smile, how could someone so perfect ever love someone so messed up like me?

I've wanted to be with Phil for years now, honestly he's all I ever wanted, I'd love nothing more then to be his forever. I yearn for the touch of his lips and the warmth of his touch.

The truth is all these nightmares I've been having is about him not loving me after I tell him my feelings. I wake up cried almost every night, I walk back in forth in my room trying to calm down. I hate the feeling of rejection but the funny thing is, it's not even happened and it's the dreams that are stopping me.

Morning  
Dan's POV

"DAN!" I heard Phil's voice waking me up from my slumber.  
"Whattughhhhhh!" I said grumpily as I try to wake up.  
"WAKE UP, WAKE UP! ITS TIME FOR THE BRITISH BAKE OFF!" Phil yelled in excitement.  
"WHAT!" I jumped up. "ITS ALREADY 2'O CLOCK ARE YOU KIDDING?" I yelled and basically ran to the couch.  
"WAIT FOR ME!" Phil yelled down the hall.

He is so adorable today, I waited for him as he came running in like the silly boy he is, with a goofy grin on his face, I loved his smile. He's so adorable.

"Okay Okay, put it on, put it on!" He begged.  
"Alright alright weirdo" I replied as I turned on our show.

I couldn't help but watch Phil, he looked so beautiful, he looked so interested in the show, to be honestly, I was more entertained by him then the show, I loved watching him watch it he looked like a kid on Christmas.

I turned my attention back to our show, I couldn't stare for long or he'd probably get creeped out and call me a freak for staring at him, but I can't help it he's so gorgeous.

When the show ended, as usual Phil wants to get silly and cook some crazy breakfast but he's no cook so he just made pancakes and coffee.  
I loved Phil's cooking even though he wasn't much of a cook, I still love that he tries.

================  
Phil's POV

I wonder why Dan's been acting so strange lately, honestly I don't mind sharing a bed with the adorable boy. I just wish I knew what troubled him, he never tells me.

"Dan you want some tea?" I said, yes in the kitchen again I know.  
"Yeah, sure." He replied.

I fixed us tea, his I made just perfect, with 3 sugars and a hint of honey.  
I'm trying this new thing where I put honey in tea, I read that it helps the nerves.

"Thanks." He replied, as I handed him his favorite hello kitty cup.  
"Welcome." I said with a smile.  
"Wow! Phil is amazing! What's in is?"  
Dan said in amusement.  
"Oh just 3 sugars and a hint of honey, nothing really." I replied with a silly grin on my face.  
"Phil this a amazing omg!" He said with a big smile.

I was so happy that Dan liked my tea, I really hoped he would, it sounds stupid but I'm proud of myself for making him happy.  
Dan makes me so happy, so I thought I'd just return the favor.

==============  
Dan's POV

See what I mean when I say Phil is perfect. He made this amazing tea, he even put in it my favorite hello kitty mug. Phil is just so amazing, how could I not love him.

Oh how I wish I could just kiss him and tell him he's perfect. I know it's a horrible idea, because he'd push me away and called me a freak. Oh well, maybe it'll happen in my dreams. Dreams only last for a night, but I still stay awake.

Night  
Dan's POV

I had a nice calm dream but it was ruined but another nightmare, this time I didn't call for Phil, he just came walking in.

"Phil? Is that you?" I asked. He did reply, my fairy lights helped me see it was him, I felt relieved. I noticed that he was sleep walking again, he fell on top of me, yet still asleep.

"Dannnn, love meeee, give me a kiss." He said still asleep.  
What OMG was he having a dream about us. Does that mean he likes me.

Next thing I know, Phil's lips are pressed against mine. At first I sit in shock, but then I melted into the kiss. His lips were just like I imagined, warm and soft, a perfect fit to mine.

We kissed for at least 5 minutes, we both stopped kissing. I opened my eyes to see Phil wide awake with fear filled eyes, he ran out the room before I could say I word.

Oh no, what just happened? I sat in confusion and fear. I can't just pretend that didn't happen, but it will have to wait till morning.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
A/N: hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated I've just haven't had any ideas but I have now. I don't mind I have nothing better to do. Anyways I hope you enjoyed I'm going to try to get back to posting more love you guys. TTFN


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phil's POV

That did not just happen! Oh my gosh, Dan is gonna hate me and think I'm some freak for dreaming about him.

But I'm not gonna lie, that kiss was amazing, but still what is he gonna think. How am I going to face him in the morning? I just hope he doesn't hate me.

Morning  
Dan's POV

What happened last night was no dream, for once I can finally tell Phil how I feel. That dream saved me from not being such a pussy and now I can tell Phil how I feel.

"Phil?" I said as I opened Phil's door.  
"Dan...I-I, I'm sorry about last night." He said looking to the ground.  
"Don't be Phil." I grabbed his face for him to look at me.

"Phil...I-I love you." I nervously left out the words I've been holding in for years.  
"Dan...I love you too." He said and with that I pulled his face closer to mine and our lips touched, our lips dancing moving perfectly in sync.  
The kiss was so passionate and filled with warmth and love. I don't think i could be any happier at this moment.

We pulled away from the amazing kiss, with the biggest smiles on our faces, I was so happy that he loved me like I loved him.

"Dan?" Phil asked.  
"Yes? My love." I replied.  
"Will you be mine? Officially be my boyfriend?" He asked in the sweetest, cutest way ever.  
"Of course cutie!" I replied giving him a quick peck.

After all the amazingness me and Phil despised to watch a film, this would be the first film we've watched together as a couple, so of course I picked a chick flick.

"So tell me Phillip, are you ready to watch a romantic movie?" I asked.  
"A romantic movie with my adorable boyfriend? Hmm...Of course I do darling!" He said.

After the film me and Phil decided to go to be, and not like that you pervs, but no promises ;) if ya know what I mean.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all are enjoying the story! Leave some comments on if I should add some smut in the next chapter, I feel like I'm ready for Phil to put the D in Dan ;) but tbh I see Dan as a top but Phil topping is so sexy. But yeah don't forget to favorite as it helps me out a lot, love you guys, TTFN cx :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dan's POV

I woke up to the feeling of Phil's lips against mine, probably the best way to wake up. I opened my eyes to Phil with cat whiskers on his face. I laugh at his adorableness.

"Morning lion, why are you so cute?" I say kissing his nose.

"I felt extra cute today, and put whiskers on!" He replied.

"I love you my little lion." I said poking his nose.

"I love you my little bear." He replied kissing my cheek.

We moved to the lounge area and cuddled on the couch, watching friends is probably one of my favorite things to do with Phil. Today was a lazy day I could tell.

"So tell me lion, what shall we do today?" I asked Phil.

"Well bear, I was thinking we could just have a lazy day, but maybe go to tesco because we ran out of crips, what do you think?" Phil asked.

"Sounds great, I'll take a shower in a bit and we can go, you know I love my crips." I replied while laughing.

After a 30 minute shower, and fixing my hair, and getting my outfit together, I'm ready to go. I step into the lounge waiting for Phil. I see my adorable lion walk out his room with his sonic shirt on and hair all fixed looking cute.

"You look so adorable." I said smiling.

"Thanks." He said blushing and hiding his face.

"Ready to go?" I asked, as I finished putting on my shoes.

"Ready." He replied smiling.

We walk with our hand intertwined, not caring about anything.

At Tesco

"Dannnn pleaseeeeeee!" Phil begged, holding a box of lion shaped chocolates.

"How could I say no? You're so cute!" I looked at him in awe.

"YAY!" Phil said while jumping up and down.

"Okay, do we need anything else?" I asked, looking at our small basket.

"Nope, now we can go home and cuddle and eat all this food!" Phil said smiling.

We were standing in line, our hands linked, a perfect moment. Then we hear a small squealing noise, and we turn around to see a small girl wearing a Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil shirt, we pull our hands away.

"Oh my god! It's Dan and Phil! OMG OMG hi, my names Sydnie, I'm a big fan!" She said with a huge smile on her face, practically jumping up and down.

"Hi, Sydnie." Me and Phil said smiling.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you guys, are you guys on a date?" She asked.

"Whatttt...nooo, why would you think that?" I asked trying not to be an idiot.

"Well, you were holding hands so I just assumed." She replied

"I can't believe phans real omg!" She said smiling.

"Sydnie, please don't say anything, we want this to be a secret." Phil said.

"Oh of course! Anything for you guys, y'all are so cute together! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Said replied holding out her pinky to promise us.

"Thank you it means a lot!" Phil said.

"Can I have a hug and a picture?" She said

"Of course, get over here." I said holding my arms open.

After a quick hug and picture, she ran off with a huge smile on her face.

I felt that I could trust her, she wouldn't hurt me or Phil.

Home

As soon as we go in the door I grabbed Phil by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a sweet soft kiss, lasting for only a few minutes.

"I missed those lips." I said smiling.

"I'm glad you kissed me because I could wait any longer." Phil replied.

I pulled him in for another kiss, this time it was passionate, our lips moved perfectly in sync. He tasted like sweets, as I slid my tongue into his mouth. By doing that I earned a small moan from Phil. Holy shit I never thought I'd hear such a beautiful noise, I have to hear that again.

I grabbed Phil's legs as he wrapped them around me. He wasn't even heavy, I wasn't surprised. I made my way to my room and fell on the bed with Phil under me.

~~~~~~~Smut Time~~~~~~

As I made out with Phil my hands slipped under his shirt, lightning pulling telling him I wanted it off. He removes his shirt and I remove mine. I stared at his beautiful pale chest, he was so perfect.

I move my hand up and down his chest, feeling all his perfection, while doing this I made my way to his jeans. Looking in his eyes for permission, he looked and me and nodded. I let my hands undo his belt, I try to undo his jean, but his life hack wasn't helping much. I stop kissing him to look at his zip and try to figure out how to undo them, when I undid his jeans I began kissing him once more.

I took off his jean, followed by him removing mine. I take a second to look at his perfection.

"You're so perfectly beautiful." I said kissing him. He replied with grabbing my neck to deepen the kiss. I moaned at the feeling of my neck being grabbed.

Phil gazed in to my eyes as I pushed back his wrists above his head and held them down. Phil struggled against my grip, but i had him firmly held against the bed. Phil couldn't help but feel turned on by this, cause I could feel him getting hard under me.

I moved to Phil's neck and began to nibble on it gently timed with more pressuring sucking motions. I was determined to give Phil a love bite. "Dan..." Phil whispered under his breath. I heard that sweet moan again, that was just enough to get me hard.

After a nice and vibrant love bite had aroused on Phil's pale neck I grinned in accomplishment. I started to kiss down Phil's stomach, stoping at the top of his boxers, kiss around his hips, making him moan even more.

I slid off his boxers to revel his already hard member, I leaned down and run my tongue slowly along the length of Phil's member. I opened my mouth and took him in my mouth, I began to suck softly, licking my way up and down his shaft.

"Oh god..." I heard Phil moan making me suck harder. I moved faster and faster with every moan.

"Oh, Dan don't stop I'm gonna-" a loud moan came from Phil and I felt a warm liquid shoot into my mouth. I swallowed the liquid, and looked up to see a Phil smiling and panting.

I reconnected my lips to Phil's, he tasted so amazing.

"I love you so much Phil." I said kissing him.

"I love you so much more Dan." He replied with a small kiss.

After all that we lay there in happiness as we slowly drift off to sleep, I decided to remove my boxer because cuddling naked sounds great.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: hey guys! Miss me? I really hope you enjoined that it was a struggle for my first time writing smut but hey it's good right? Anyways until next time my little penguins. TTFN :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Ending

Phil's POV

~~~~~Smut Time~~~~~~

I don't know what's gotten into me this morning but I think I have a creative way to wake Dan. I slowly move the covers trying not to wake him, he's a pretty heavy sleeper so my idea will surly wake him.

He's already naked, which makes this easier. I take hold of Dan's member and start to move slowly up and down, I take him into my mouth slowly sucking and licking the tip.

Dan woke up panting, looking down at me in surprise. I felt him growing hard in my mouth, that's when I started to move faster. Every moan getting louder and louder, he sounds so hot right now, it's turning me on.

"Fuccckk...Ph-Philllll" he moans, I move my head faster, taking all of him in my mouth, thank god for not having a gag reflex.

"Oughhhh...Phil don't stop!" He moaned as I grabbed his thigh.

"Phil I'm gonna I'm gonna-UGHHH!" Dan moaned and cam into my mouth, I swallowed the tasty liquid.

~~~~~~~End Smut~~~~~~~~

"Morning sexy." I said winking. He replied by pulling me up to kiss him.

"Holy shit, Phil, that felt amazing, I love you so much!" Dan exclaimed.

"I love you so much more and you're welcome!" I replied.

We get up and change into some pjs, because we all know we're having a lazy day today. Dan put on my pajama bottoms and he looked so adorable in my clothes.

Dan's POV

Me and Phil are probably the happiest we've ever been. Honestly I'm so glad we confessed our love for each other. I didn't even think this would even happened, I was just a guy in my bed room watching another guy slowly falling for him. My nightmares haven't come back since I started dating Phil.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: hey guys I really hope you enjoyed this story but it needed to end some time becuz it would've gone no where. But yeah I hope you enjoyed and I'll be making more fanfics in the future so look forward to that and yeah see ya layer guys bye bye.


End file.
